


Test Subjects

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: Ladies Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, College, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “You know this is weird, right?” Kira says. “That we just have a friend who is cooking up aphrodisiacs in his dorm room for no apparent reason?”“You have a fox spirit living inside of you, I can turn into a coyote, and Stiles could probably kill an alpha with nothing more than a few herbs and spices,” Malia responds pointedly, chomping on a French fry. “I don’t think we can argue about weird. Oh, and he’s doing it so he can sell it to shifters and make ‘mad cash’ His words, not mine”.Kira snorts.(or, Stiles asks Kira and Malia to test out some aphrodisiac tea that he has created, and things do not go according to plan.)
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Series: Ladies Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Test Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'aphrodisiacs' square on my [Ladies Bingo 2020](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) bingo card!

“So, Stiles gave me some aphrodisiacs today.” 

When Malia says this, Kira is in the middle of sipping from her can of soda, and she immediately chokes, liquid going down the wrong pipe as she tries to swallow and gasp at the same time. As she coughs and splutters, Malia immediately thumps her between the shoulder blades. Her body takes the hint and sorts itself out, but after wheezing out a _thanks_ , she takes a moment to let the ache in her throat ease, get back some of the breath she left. Only when she’s feeling more or less back to normal does she twist on the couch, so that her knees are bumping against Malia’s, and ask, “I’m sorry, _what_ did he give you?” 

“Aphrodisiacs.” 

“Aphrodisiacs,” Kira repeats as she stares at her girlfriend. Still hoping that she has somehow misconstrued the situation, that aphrodisiac is a new code name for some kind of candy or food, she continues, “Like for…” 

“For sex,” Malia confirms. 

Ah. So not a code name then. 

“Okay,” Kira says, drawing the word out by a few syllables as she tries to think straight. It’s still not the strangest thing Stiles has done since he started training as a druid under Deaton, not by a long shot (the last time they had all come together for a pack gathering, Stiles had asked Malia for some of her spit, and before he could offer an explanation, Malia had spat into his hand, as if it was a totally normal request to get from a friend). But still, while it may not be the weirdest thing that he has done, it’s still something that Kira would like some kind of context for, if only because she can’t fathom how that topic would come up in normal conversation. 

“Did he give them to you for any specific reason?” she asks. 

Malia shrugs. “He said that he was playing with a new recipe, and he needs someone to test it out. Derek’s out of town, and he didn’t want to put it in the mail and send it off to Scott and Allison. Not after what happened last time.” 

“Fair enough.” Kira’s pretty sure that the only reason Stiles made it out of _that_ mess without a little jail time was thanks to Deaton pulling some strings (and probably regretting every moment that he agreed to let Stiles apprentice under him). “He _does_ remember that we’re not human, right?” 

“He said it should work on us.” Leaning over the arm of the sofa, Malia hauls up her backpack, battered and covered in patches, enamel pins and stains, and drops it into her lap. After a few moments of digging through the main pocket, she pulls out a normal sandwich bag, filled with what looks like tea, which she tosses onto their coffee table. Kira can’t identify any of the components from sight alone, but it’s a mixture of small leaves and powder and dried berries. 

“So,” Malia says, nudging her foot against Kira’s. When Kira glances over, Malia is chewing on a hangnail. “Do you want to try it?” 

Carefully, Kira picks up the sandwich bag. Even through the plastic, she can smell the mixture a little. It’s a bitter, grassy smell, with a sharp hint of magic tying it all together. Aside from the magic, nothing about it raises her hackles. As much as Stiles may be… well, as much as he may be _Stiles_ , he is still a gifted druid who is generally pretty cautious (the incident with sending improperly labelled substances through the mail notwithstanding). Chances are that consuming the mixture, however they’re meant to do so (she really hopes that they’re not supposed to snort it) will probably be no more dangerous than drinking too much coffee on an empty stomach. 

However, there is the possibility that the mixture will work _too_ well. Maybe Stiles has done too good of a job, and her and Malia will be stuck in their apartment for days, fucking until they’re dehydrated and aching and sticky. 

Actually, now that she thinks about it, it wouldn’t be the first time such a thing has happened. 

“Did he give you any more information?” she asks, setting the bag back on the table. “Like dosage amount? How do we even take it?” 

Malia tugs her phone out of the back pocket of her black denim shorts, swipes at it a few times, growls once when it does something she doesn’t like, and passes it over to Kira. Malia’s text conversation with Stiles is open on the screen, and underneath a gif of someone rolling their eyes, Stiles has sent a block of text. There’s some extraneous information in there, but what it boils down to is that the mixture is to be made into a tea, using no more than a teaspoon per cup, steeped for three to five minutes. If it wasn’t for the last line of the message, Kira could almost pretend that she’s at the grocery store, standing in the tea aisle and scanning the side of a box. 

**_DO NOT SNORT IT, YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE._ **

At least that answers one of her questions. 

“Okay,” she says, taking a deep breath. “We can try it.” 

“You’re sure?” Malia lays one hand on Kira’s knee and squeezes softly. “If you don’t want to, I can give it back to him. He can experiment on himself.” 

“I’m sure.” Kira smiles at Malia and lays her own hand on top of Malia’s. “Seriously. If things get too intense, we can always call him and get him to fix it. Might be a little bit weird-“ 

“Yeah, I’m kind of over him seeing me naked,” Malia interjects, and Kira can’t help but giggle. 

“I mean, I’m glad to hear that. But still, if something goes wrong, he’ll be the best person to ask for help. He owes us though. Like, majorly owes us. I’m talking about three pizzas worth of _owes us_.”

“Why not go for five pizzas?” With a quick kiss on the cheek, Malia scoops up the bag and gets to her feet. “And maybe some ice cream too. I’ll go make the tea.” When she slips out of the room, Kira flops against the back of the couch and sighs deeply, blowing a piece of stray hair away from her face. 

She’s not scared. Not exactly, at least. More like anxious. She’s never done anything like this before. She’s consumed weed more times than she can count, sometimes finds that it’s the only thing that gets her through a day without her anxiety spiraling, and she has a drink every so often (although she avoids it if she can – the way it sits in her stomach and fills her face with heat isn’t something she particularly enjoys), but that’s it. She’s never tried anything remotely similar to aphrodisiacs, never dabbled with ecstasy. Of course, she’s been wildly turned on before (Malia tends to have that effect on her), but she can’t imagine how much more intense of an effect Stiles’ mixture might have on her. 

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and grabs the nearest throw pillow, holds it tight against her chest and focuses on the pressure of her arms wrapped around it and the feeling of the material against her skin. If she thinks too much about this, she’s going to spin out of control, and she doesn’t want to do that. She wants to stay present. 

And besides, she won’t be alone. Malia will be with her every step of the way. They’ll get each other through it, the way Malia gets her through her darkest days and, in return, the way Kira helps guide Malia through the days where her senses are overstimulated and raw. 

They’ve got this. 

After a few more minutes, Malia returns with a steaming mug in each hand. She sets both down on the coffee table before she joins Kira, and Kira leans forward so that she can scrutinize the dark brown, murky liquid. The bitter smell is even more prominent now. It’s not pleasant, a cross between freshly mowed grass and wet coffee grounds, and the thought of having to drink the whole mug makes her stomach flip-flop. 

“Why couldn’t he have baked it into brownies?” she sighs wistfully. It’s too hot to drink right now, but thankfully, a bonus of being a kitsune is that she won’t have to wait long for it to cool down to an acceptable temperature. The sooner she can get this over with, the better. 

“Because he sucks at baking,” Malia responds. Her nose is wrinkled up slightly, and her arms are crossed over her chest. “Do you think adding some sugar would help?” 

“I think that might actually make it worse.” If Kira’s experience with flavored coffee has taught her anything, it’s that adding a little bit of sweetener can be the step that takes something from merely gross to gag-inducing.

Based on the way Malia’s face scrunches up further as the smell of the tea continues to permeate the air, the tea might already be at the latter level for her. 

They turn on the television for background noise, but a mere five minutes into the episode of She-Ra that they’ve put on, Kira can’t take it anymore. The smell of the tea has so thoroughly invaded the room that she feels like she’s crawled into a pile of rotting leaves, and she can’t deal with it any longer. Curling her hands tightly around the warm mug and trying not to breathe through her nose, she starts gulping the tea down. It burns all the way down to her stomach, but thankfully, she manages to avoid tasting it. 

Or rather, she manages to avoid tasting it until she’s swallowed the last drop, at which point she has to contend with the aftertaste. 

It’s just as bad as she expected. She can safely say, without exaggeration, it is the worst thing she’s ever tasted.

Somehow, she manages to keep it down, but she immediately fumbles for her half-full can of soda and tosses the rest of that back as well. It doesn’t mix well with the aftertaste of the tea, but at the very least, it dilutes it, which Kira still counts as a small victory. Beside her, Malia audibly gags as she empties her own mug. 

Frankly, she’s amazed that Malia didn’t spit it out after her first sip and say _fuck this_. Instead, what she says is, “How did he make it taste so fucking bad?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Kira says, trying not to focus on the lingering taste in her mouth. “But he definitely has some improvements to make.” 

Malia snorts as she takes both of their mugs back to the kitchen. The tap runs for a long time. When Malia eventually returns, it’s with two more cans of soda, a bag of Doritos, and the smell of their orange dish soap faintly clinging to her hands when she passes one of the cans over to Kira. 

“I hope the smell doesn’t stick,” she sighs, ripping open the bag of Doritos and fishing out a particularly huge, nacho cheese coated chip. “I _like_ that mug.” 

“If it’s ruined, I’ll buy you a new one,” Kira replies, grabbing a chip for herself as she snuggles into Malia’s side, head resting on her shoulder. Malia makes a deep, content sound in the back of her throat and buries her face into Kira’s hair. 

“ _Stiles_ can buy me a new one,” Kira feels, rather than hears, Malia say in response, the words brushing gently against her scalp. 

By the time the next episode starts, Kira doesn’t feel any different. There is a hint of anxiety lingering in her stomach, but considering that she’s entering totally uncharted waters, she doesn’t think that’s too surprising. With each minute that ticks by, she expects to feel _something_ happen to her body. She expects her skin to suddenly flush and grow hot as her blood vessels expand. She expects to start throbbing between her legs. She expects to smell arousal on the air. 

With each minute that goes by without anything changing, she expects that the next minute will be the kicker, and when _that_ minute goes by without anything happening, she waits for the next. She waits and waits and waits some more. 

By the time they make it through their sixth episode, having long since polished off the Doritos and their sodas, she’s starting to suspect that the mixture isn’t working the way it was supposed to. 

“Do you feel any different?” she asks as the sixth episode fades into the seventh, absently bobbing her head along to the catchy theme song. Malia frowns, but she doesn’t answer for a moment, gently prodding her abdomen with one finger. 

“My stomach feels weird,” she eventually says, “but I think that’s from all the chips. Otherwise, no. I feel fine. You?” 

“Same.” Kicking her legs up onto the couch, Kira leans against Malia’s side, making herself even more comfortable. 

“I followed his instructions,” Malia says, idly stroking her fingers down Kira’s arm. It makes her shiver ever so slightly, but not in any heightened, unusual sort of way. “Maybe we should have steeped it longer?” 

Kira shudders with revulsion at the thought. “I don’t think that’s it. I think his recipe was just a bust.” She turns her head and presses a soft kiss to the base of Malia’s throat. “Maybe he can make the next round taste better.” Malia hums in acknowledgement, still continuing to trace patterns and circles into the outside of Kira’s arm. 

By the time Malia speaks again, they’ve almost finished the seventh episode.

“Do you wanna have sex anyways?” 

Kira ponders the question for a moment. She’s not feeling particularly turned on, but she would be down for making out and seeing out where it goes. As much as she enjoys the show, the episodes are starting to blend together, and it might be nice to engage in some kind of physical activity before they crash in bed. So, with a shrug, she plunks herself astride Malia’s lap, knees digging into the sofa cushions on either side of Malia’s hips. 

“Maybe,” she answers. “Can we kiss for a bit before I decide?” 

Malia nods rapidly, hair falling into her face. After roughly pushing it away, she leans up for a deep kiss, long fingers curling around Kira’s waist, rucking up the hem of her shirt. 

It only takes a few more kisses like that, kisses pressed to her mouth and her cheek and down the column of her neck, for Kira to decide that, yes, aphrodisiac or not, she _really_ wants to have sex. 

They don’t even make it to the bedroom.

&.

The next day, during a break between classes, they meet up with Stiles for lunch. Before he can even sit down at the picnic table they managed to secure in one of the courtyards, Malia tosses the sandwich bag, still half full of his concoction, at him. It hits him square in the chest, and after some fumbling, he manages to snag it before it hits the ground.

“Your shit didn’t work,” Malia responds. In order to soften the bluntness of the greeting, Kira waves. Stiles waves back, face crinkling in confusion as he tucks the sandwich bag into his backpack. 

“Seriously?” he sighs, dropping down heavily into his seat. “You didn’t feel anything? Like not even a tiny little twinge.” 

Kira’s nose scrunches up. She likes Stiles plenty, is glad to have him as a friend, but she’s _definitely_ not a fan of him asking her about her ‘twinges’. 

Before she can answer, Malia says, “Oh, we had sex. But it didn’t have anything to do with that stuff. Which tastes horrible, by the way.” 

“Fuck.” With a loud thud, Stiles drops his head onto the scarred and pitted tabletop. “I really hoped that it would taste better than it smelled.” After a moment of indecipherable muttering, he sits back up, chin propped in his hands and says, “Alright, back to the drawing board. If I can get a new batch made by the weekend, do you wanna try that one?” 

Kira glances over at Malia to gauge her reaction. Unsurprisingly, Malia shrugs – Kira knows she’s up to try pretty well anything, so long as it doesn’t veer towards potentially lethal, and now that she’s crossed the threshold and tried it once, even if it was a very unsuccessful attempt (through no fault of their own), she’s curious. So, mirroring Malia’s shrug, she turns back to Stiles and says, “Sure. Why not.”

Stiles grins widely and, even though he’s been sitting for less than a minute, he leaps to his feet. “You two are the best. I’m gonna get started now.” Without another word, he takes off across the courtyard, all thoughts of lunch apparently forgotten. Kira watches him go and takes a bite of her turkey sandwich. 

“You know this is weird, right?” she says once she’s swallowed. “That we just have a friend who is cooking up aphrodisiacs in his dorm room for no apparent reason?” 

“You have a fox spirit living inside of you, I can turn into a coyote, and Stiles could probably kill an alpha with nothing more than a few herbs and spices,” Malia responds pointedly, chomping on a French fry. “I don’t think we can argue about weird. Oh, and he’s doing it so he can sell it to shifters and make ‘mad cash’ His words, not mine”. 

Kira snorts. 

She’s never been so unsurprised by something in her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
